Walalala!
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: Anri and Izaya are stuck in the game, and the only way they can get out is if they cooprate with each other. World Ends With YouxDurarara! crossover, no pairings yet.


Oh hey, I somehow made a TWEWY cross over with Durarara!. Okay, okay, it was thanks to this prompt on the kink meme, and since I'm replaying TWEWY I decided to type this up.

Originally I was going to pair Izaya up with Kida, but I decided to pair him up with Anri. Why, you ask? Because I'm a unabashed Anrifan, and because Anri's more agile then Kida, Saika and all. This fanfic will likely have no pairings, unless I get enough replys to pair Izaya and Joshua up together. Heh. Those trolls are like, the perfect crack pairing, and everyone knows it.

I got the first half of Happliy Ever After typed up, by the way. I'm just going to do Walala! gradually, for now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! and TWEWY, nor any of it's characters.

* * *

**-The second day- **

**Annoyance, trolling, and stupid Izaya.**

Groaning, Anri _really _wanted to slap Izaya, but she didn't. He was making funny faces in front of a person, laughing at their content faces as he did this. Stomping over to him, she pulled his shirt collar and made him follow her. Anri didn't want to be the only one to suffer in this endless _'game'_; she might as well make Izaya suffer too. Though he seemed to be having fun, despite his _precious_ fur coat being taken away.

"Anri-Chan, why aren't you having fun? I know that we have to clear these missions, but teasing humans in this state is so much fun!" Izaya stared at a human, watching their expression remain calm.

"This isn't a _'game'_, Izaya-San, this is _life_ or _death_. The reapers explained that to us on the first day, remember?" Anri explained, becoming more and more annoyed to pull Saika out and slash Izaya, but he was her partner, and she'd die if he died.

"Didn't the reapers explain that this is _'the game'_ though? This entire _'game'_has me intrigued! I am a bit annoyed that my coat was taken, but I've gotten over it." Izaya said, placing his hands into his pants pocket. He was also annoyed that he didn't have his pocket knife, so he had to fight with these pins, or whatever they were called. At least they were useful, and not tacky looking.

"…" Anri remained silent as she waited for the mission mail. It seemed like she and Izaya always got up before the other players. Hearing both her and Izaya's phone beep, Anriquickly took her cell phone out of her skirt pocket, and checked her mail.

'_Defeat Scramble Crossings negative vibes. You have eighty minutes, failure results in erasure.' _Anri and Izaya both grimaced in pain as their timers suddenly appeared on their hands.

"I wonder what they mean by _'negative vibes'_…" Anri questioned, looking Izaya. He normally had answers to everything, but even he looked stumped for once. Sighing, Anriclosed her phone and put it back in her skirt pocket.

"Hmmm… maybe we should ask the reapers!" Izayasaid with a smile, closing his cell phone and tucking it into his pants back pocket.

"What? N-No way! That's like suicide, Izaya-San!" Anri said, startled by Izaya's thought. Some of the reapers were nice, but others attacked players for no reason at all.

"Do you have any better ideas, Anri-Chan?" Izaya questioned, smirking as he threw his player pin in the air and started to read peoples thoughts. "Asking the reapers right now is our best bet right now, I think."

Thinking about it, Anri had to admit, she didn't have any other better ideas. She hated to even admit that she was going along with Izaya's idea, but it was their best bet right now. If worse comes to worse, she'll take out Saika and ditch using her pins.

"Alright then, let's look for one! They have weird wings, and we can't scan them, right?" Izaya said, skipping as he tried scanning for any possible reapers. Faking a gasp, Izaya pointed at a random person, whose face was scrunched up. "Anri-Chan, that person has wings!"

Looking in the direction that Izaya was pointing, Anri noticed that it was a reaper, but he looked like one of the annoying attacker types. Also, he had a really strange hair color. Anri knew that there were all types of hair colors in Shibuya, but really, orange?

Following Izaya as he skipped to the man, Anri slightly released Saika, just in case. The reaper looked bored, the closer she walked to him, which sort of shocked Anri. She thought that every reaper looked mean or crazy, but this reaper was just… bored.

"Hi, hi! Can you tell me and my friend about the mission today?" Izaya asked, waving at the man. Anri wanted to slab Izaya for calling her a 'friend', but she kept that urge inside her head.

"… What? You can't figure it out? How _old _are you exactly?" The man said, looking amused. He twirled his lollipop around in his hands, staring at Anri and Izaya.

"I'm forever twenty-one, silly!" Izaya tutted, waving is right hands index finger around tauntingly. "I can't figure everything out! This _is_ the second day after all!"

The man's eye twitched slightly, but he sighed, not really looking like he cared about Izaya's comment. "Ugh, I'd attack you but my partners under the weather today. Besides that, I'm lazy. I don't believe that your twenty-one, by the way. You act more like you're a six-year-old spoiled brat."

Anri actually found herself _agreeing_ with this man, but she didn't dare say it out loud. She also didn't know that some reapers had partners. "If I may, um… I didn't know that reapers had partners just like players do."

Staring at Anri, the man sighed again. "Some of us do. The stray ones are the dumb ones who can't get a partner if they even put a sign on their head stating that they're idiots. They're the ones that have less of a chance of surviving battles players."

"Hmm… that's interesting! But can we get to my original question; we kind of have a time-limit you know!" Izaya said, changing the subject.

The man and Anri both glared at Izaya. "Fine, fine. Ugh, why can't you be like your little friend here?" The man shrugged and popped his lollipop back into his mouth. "Look around for certain people with bad vibes, and scan them. Noise should pop up. Simple as that."

Anri almost wanted to smile at the man's compliment, but she settled on bowing. "Thank you, sir."

Taken back by Anri's politeness, the man raised an eyebrow. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Anri was about to answer the man's question when Izaya quickly answered it for her. "Yup, we're from Ikeburuko. But really, Shibuya and Ikeburuko are relatively close together, ne? Though, I live in Shinjuku myself."

Brushing off Izaya's rudeness, the man shrugged. "You didn't need to give me a whole summery on where you lived. Just 'Buruko and Shinjuku would've been enough."

Frowning, Izaya really wished that he had his parka and pocket knife on him now. "I don't like you. I can't believe that I'm saying that, I'm supposed to love all humans!"

"_Zing!_Where's the love?" The man shrugged again, not annoyed by Izaya's comment. "Name's Kariya, by the way."

"I-I'm Sonohara Anri, and my partner's name is-"Anri was going to say Izaya's name, but she was cut off by his cheerful voice.

"Orihara Izaya, famous informant of Shinjuku!" Grabbing Anri's arm, Izaya waved at Kariya while walking fast. "Bye bye, we have to be on our way now, Kariya-Kun!"

Anri got Izaya's hand off of her arm, and stomped on his foot. Somehow, she was glad that her shyness was taken as her entry fee, because she would've never had the guts to do that to Izaya before.

It was easy finding people with bad vibes, and taking out the noise. Anri thought that all reapers were bad, but Kariya was nice. He was even nice to Izaya, who seemed to be really rude to him. She thought that Izaya loved all humans, including her.

"Izaya-San, what was your entry fee, exactly?" Anri asked, as their timers disappeared.

"Oh, nothing major, just my _love of all humans_." Izaya groaned, looking mad. "You thought it was my parka huh? Well, it just so happens that I lost it in that freak accident that you and I were involved in."

"Oh, _that _accident." Anri could never, _ever_ forget the accident that took both their lives.


End file.
